1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water jets for spas and the like and more particularly to apparatuses that house one or more water jets for installation in cementitious (in-ground) spas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational bathing units, such as spas, “hot tubs,” whirlpools, swimming pools, and the like, have become increasingly popular in recent years. Many recreational bathing units are constructed as “above-ground” (as opposed to “in-ground”) models and typically include a molded shell or heavy plastic liner that serves to contain water, with seats, shelves and other features molded into the shape of the shell or attached to the side wall supporting the liner. The shell is usually made from plastic, fiberglass, or a composite material. One or more pumps housed under the shell draw water contained in the shell and re-circulate it through a variety of “pressure nozzles,” e.g., so-called hydrotherapy or water jets.
In above-ground spas, the water jets are usually mounted in the shell under the water line, and are designed to provide a comforting or therapeutic effect to a person in the spa. One typically installs a water jet in an above-ground spa by making a hole in the shell, and fixing the jet in the hole by a use of seals, adhesives, welding compounds, etc. Water supply lines from the pumps to the jets are usually flexible hose connections or rigid PVC piping. After the jets and tubing are in place, a foam-like material is blown into the empty spaces to provide thermal and sound insulation. This general construction method has been utilized very successfully, and is currently almost universally used in the above-ground spa industry.
As the demand for spas has increased, so too has the demand for more features. Indeed, one of the most popular options presently is the multiple-jet bank or array. An array of jets is a single structure that houses a plurality of water jets such that the jets are concentrated in a particular area of the spa, thus increasing the level of comfort or therapeutic massage felt by the spa user. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,246, Ludlow describes and illustrates a removable panel of jets plumbed from a single water and air inlet. Like the other jets found in above-ground spas, Ludlow's array of water jets contains hoses that carry the water from the inlet pipe, through the array interior and to the jets fittings.
While multiple water jets are commonly featured in higher end above-ground spas, up until now (and for a variety of cost and construction-related reasons as discussed further below), in-ground spas are only plumbed with single water jets. This is because the water and air supply pipes of in-ground spas extend into the ground and through concrete reinforcing bar (“rebar”) and cementitious material (e.g., gunite), making the plumbing of multiple pipes for multiple water jets very labor intensive (see FIGS. 1 and 2). Moreover, a high degree of precision and coordination between the cement and steel contractors and the plumber is required if water jet location and alignment are to be satisfactory after the cement is poured. Obviously, plumbing or jet installation mistakes are difficult and expensive to fix once the in-ground spa hardens.
Simply adding an array of jets designed for use in an above-ground spa (such as Ludlow's) would not provide a good solution due to the complexity of installation of Ludlow's hollow pod structure. Furthermore, poor workmanship or defects in the hose materials that link each jet to the water supply line can cause leaks. In fact, even ordinary wear and tear tends to flex hosing joints and seals and eventually open them up to form leaks. Therefore, the more tubing or piping utilized in an array of jets, the higher the probability over time of a leak occurring.
The amount of horsepower that water and air pumps can supply to an above-ground spa versus an in-ground spa is generally much less. This difference limits the number and type of water jet arrays that can usefully be installed in an above-ground spa. For example, the jet arrays installed in many above-ground spas feature “mini-jets” due to the fact that the piping must be small enough to supply sufficient water velocity. In-ground spas typically do not have such constraints because the pumps utilized therewith are not housed within a spa shell and can therefore be much larger and more powerful. This also means that the water jet array and any piping it contains must be able to withstand the higher water pressure produced by a relatively high horse power in-ground spa pump.
For the foregoing reasons, neither the Ludlow patent nor any other reference is known to disclose or suggest the installation of above-ground “jet pods” or jet arrays in a cementitious (in-ground) spa. Moreover, typical swimming pools have limited if any water-jet features. Thus, there remains a need in the art for single jets and arrays of water jets that are adapted specifically for in-ground spa and pool use, are inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install, and is less prone to leakage due to a structure that obviates the need for hose connections between the jets and the water supply.